The Daughter of Evil
The Daughter of Evil is a song sang by Lilith Faust in the Black Butler series describing the story of her human counterpart. It is part of the Seven Deadly Sins Series, depicting Pride, and is the first song describing The Daughter of Evil Series in the Black Butler Series. Plot The song appears to take place in Lucifenia, a country stated to be of unspeakable inhumanity, and ruled by a fourteen-year-old princess, Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche. The song goes on to list how she has a servant that shares her face, a horse named Josephine, and all the treasures of the world. She acquired these treasures from stealing money from the peasants in her kingdom and she expresses an intent to destroy everyone in her way. On top of this, the song reveals she loves Kyle Marlon, the blue-haired king from another land. However, instead of the princess, he chooses Michaela. Fueled by rage, she orders the destruction of the girl's country and all the women in it. Many houses are burned down and many people suffer, but Riliane is only concerned with teatime. Finally, all the citizens of Lucifenia conspire to take down the princess, though it would be hard. They are led by a swordswoman wearing red armor, and are not stopped by the soldiers due to the tolls of the war with Elphegort. At last, they surrounded the court, although all the servants had already fled. The "princess" does not put up a fight and is finally captured. She's scheduled to be executed at three o'clock. At that time, she looks upon the crowd and simply says "It's teatime" before she is killed by the guillotine. Related Songs The Servant of Evil The Servant of Evil details the life of Riliane's servant Allen Avadonia, occurring alongside The Daughter of Evil, and shows his eventual death in saving her from the guillotine. Twiright Prank The song Twiright Prank establishes an event in Riliane's childhood before her separation from Alexiel; it shows how she encounters the Demon of Gluttony. Regret Message Regret Message recounts Riliane's actions after The Daughter of Evil, detailing her repentance and efforts to cope with what she has done by means of the titular message. The Daughter of White The Daughter of White recounts one of Riliane's more tyrannical rulings, such as ordering the genocide of all green-haired women, leading to her evil reign being overthrown. Blink The song Blink shows Riliane's further repentance as she oversees the growth of the New Millennium Tree, wondering about the future and her own forgiveness. Seven Crimes and Punishments The song Seven Crimes and Punishments alludes to Riliane's kingdom built on the wealth of her people, as she believes it to be unstoppable. Trivia * The Lucifenian Revolution is based on historical events of the French Revolution, as Lucifenia itself is based on France and Riliane on Marie Antoinette. * The phrase "of Evil" (aku no) is commonly used to characterize the songs' themes such as "The Daughter of Evil Series" and "Deadly Sins of Evil". * The song's English title, "The princess of Lucifer", is a reference to Lucifer, the patron demon of Pride. * The song mentions The Daughter of Evil owning a horse; the horse is often the representative animal of pride. * Like the other songs in the Seven Deadly Sins Series, the song begins with the phrase "さあ" (Saa) immediately after Lilith's opening laughter. * Several of the lyrics during the song mirror that of The Servant of Evil. * The Lunacy of Duke Venomania makes a reference to Josephine, Riliane's horse; in the song, one of Venomania's victims is "Josephine Francois", a woman whose age and occupation are censored.